<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh. I Forgot About That. by jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285211">Oh. I Forgot About That.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome'>jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Bits Of Dumbassery [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:14:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Bits Of Dumbassery [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh. I Forgot About That.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette sat at the desk, and scowled at the words on the page of the form she was going over. </p><p>She swore the words on the page were starting to swirl, but she couldn't be quite sure. </p><p>"Hey." Adrien walked into the school library, and sat down across from her. </p><p>"Mh." She hummed in acknowledgment. "I feel like shit." She yawned. </p><p>"Huh?" He frowned at her. "Why?"</p><p>"I don't know." She tried not to whine, and continued to glare at her paper stack. </p><p>There was a moment of silence between them. She tried not to start trying from stress, but held it together. </p><p>"Ok, run me through what you ate and drank in the last twenty-four hours and I'll try and see of that's what's causing your headache." She froze at his words. "Marinette?"</p><p>She looked up at him, and stared in horror. </p><p>"Oh my god." She whispered hollowly. </p><p>"What?" He got a nervous and worried look on his face, thinking she just suddenly remembered a food she might allergic to or something. </p><p>"I forgot food existed." She whispered, and he let his hands go slack onto the table. </p><p>"Princess." Adrien gave her a blank stare. "What the fuck."</p><p>"I forgot I'm supposed to eat food. That's... that's a thing I need to do. Like, now." She scrambled to stand up, to run home to eat food, but prompts fell flat onto her face. </p><p>Adrien sighed. Deeply. </p><p>"I'll call Alya." He shook his head at her in disbelief, using one hand to mess with his phone and the other to pull the dizzy girl to her feet. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>